


Thank You Bud

by celticheart72



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Kink, Merle Dixon Smut, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You have avoided getting involved with Merle Dixon because you think all he wants is a one-night stand. He inadvertently does something that makes him completely irresistible to you and you both discover you want more than that.I do not own any of TWD, only my own original characters and ideas.





	Thank You Bud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivy475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/gifts).



> For a Tumblr request
> 
> Essentially assumes an AU where Merle survives and still has both hands.
> 
> WARNINGS: smut, rough sex, surprise sex, reader attacking Merle

“God, this place is a mess.”

Carol laughs and looks up from the dustpan she’s holding in front of your broom. “Well, it is a prison.”

You roll your eyes at your friend and sweep the last vestiges of debris into the dustpan. “Yeah, yeah.”

She dumps the contents into the trash barrel sitting in the center of the room and takes the broom from you. “I think that’s about it in here except for organizing the shelves.”

“I’ve got that, you go on, I know you’re dying to get on the motorcycle with Daryl.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Go on, get out of here. Geez, if I had a sexy redneck like that waiting for me I sure as hell wouldn’t be in here cleaning and organizing a storage room with the likes of me.” You grin and make a shooing motion toward her.

“All right, all right.” She pauses at the door and turns back to look at you. “You know...”

“Don’t even go there. Merle is not the long-term relationship type.”

Her eyes narrow on you and she gives you a curious look before leaving the room.

Sighing, you move to the boxes against the wall and bring one over to the now bare shelves to start emptying it. You can’t help but wonder if you really believe your own words. Merle Dixon _is_ a good looking man. His too blue eyes, broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and killer abdominal lines are bound to get any woman wet. Who are you kidding? He gets you wet and makes you swoon. Until he opens his mouth and out falls some lewd comment or insulting nickname.

It’s not that you think you’re too good for him. No one is too good for anyone in the apocalypse. Frankly, even before the dead started walking you would have been hard-pressed to resist him. But his mouth and the fact that he’d probably fuck any woman he came across makes you think anything with him would just be a one night stand. That’s just not your style.

“Hey there, sugartits.”

 _Shit_. You turn to look at Merle and think you’re having a heart attack.

He’s wearing orange coveralls zipped part way down his chest to reveal a smattering of salt and pepper chest hair, apparently, he’s discarded his wifebeater. You can almost feel that hair roughing your nipples and your eyes are drawn to his crotch area. His package doesn’t seem to be contained so you’re pretty sure he isn’t wearing any underwear. All you'd have to do is finish unzipping that zipper and...

“See something ya like?” The tip of his tongue is in the corner of his mouth and he’s grinning at you.

Looking at you like he’ll give you the best fucking of your life.

“Fuck me.” Your panties soak with your arousal and you shift your thighs.

Merle gives you a startled look. “Seriously?”

“Yes, Merle.”

He grins and watches as you pull your tank top over your head and toss it onto one of the empty shelves. “Now yer talkin’.”

Your hands shake as you reach out and unzip the coveralls the rest of the way. He starts to shrug out of them but you stop him. “Leave them.”

His eyebrows wing up and he grunts when you suddenly fist the orange fabric and pull him down to your mouth. The feel of his tongue sliding over yours makes your nipples ache for his attention and you reach behind your back and unclasp your bra then pull it off and toss to the shelf. Pulling his head down to your breasts, you hiss in a breath when both of his big hands reach up to knead and push them together while he drags his tongue over them. You have to hold back a moan when he lightly bites one of your nipples then laves his tongue over it while his thumb brushes the other one.

Still feeling overdressed, you step away from him to unzip your jeans and lock the storage room door before pulling them and your panties completely off. Merle leers over your body and it’s then that you realize you can see the head of his hard cock standing at attention for you. You move into him and push the coveralls open so you can press your breasts into his chest hair and push up on your toes so you can grind your soaked pussy against his cock.

“Damn, sugartits, I didn’t think ya liked me.”

“It’s not a matter of not liking you, Merle,” you husk against his collarbone as you run your fingers under his balls, making him suck in a breath. One of his hands reaches down between your legs and you feel his fingers on your pussy lips. Your next words come out on a breathy squeak. “I just didn’t want to be one fuck in between all the others.”

“Ain’t no others, darlin’.”

Somehow you think those words are significant but your brain can’t process it right then. “Slap my ass, Merle. Hard.”

He does as you ask and you fight to bite back a moan.

“Do it again.” That time you do moan. “Put me up on the counter and fuck me.”

Those blue eyes of his darken with lust and his hands cup your stinging ass cheeks then lift you up onto the counter. You wrap your legs loosely around his waist and lean back to watch as the head of his cock presses into your pussy then disappears as he thrusts his hips.

“Damn, sugartits, yer tight,” he groans and dips his head to your breast again.

Throwing your head back you moan at the full feeling of his cock in your pussy then his teeth close around one of your nipples. The sting sends little electric shocks through your body and right to your clit. His tongue runs over the curve of your breast before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. You put your hands back on the counter to brace yourself and watch his cock sliding in and out of you. Merle’s head lifts from your breasts and he kisses you, nipping the tip of your tongue and your bottom lip in the process. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room and he grins when his eyes catch the way your breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. He reaches between you to your clit and starts to circle it roughly with his thumb.

“God, Merle.” You feel yourself starting to shake and have to bite your bottom lip to keep your mewling down. When the tension that’s built low in your belly starts to let go and your pussy clenches hard on Merle’s cock, a low whining moan escapes your throat.

He’s not far behind and his hands grip your hips while he slams into you over and over until he shouts ‘fuck’ and groans while his cock twitches and pulses deep inside of you. His sweaty head presses into the middle of your chest and you run a hand through the short strands of his hair. You leave your hand where it is when he raises his head to give you a curious look.

“I sure as hell ain’t complainin’, but what the hell brought that on? Ya turned me down every other damn time I tried ta fuck ya.”

You yank on his hair just a little and he winces slightly but doesn’t move his head away. “I’m not a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of girl, Merle Dixon, which is what I figured you’d do to me.”

He snickers and shakes his head. “Darlin’, I never wanted ta love ya ‘n leave ya. I kinda wanted a chance ta fuck ya and stick around.”

“Seriously?”

Merle nods at you and presses a quick kiss to your lips. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” You consider his words while his eyes roam over your naked body again.

“Ya still didn’t tell me what brought this on, darlin.”

“Oh...I…uh…” You start to squirm a little at the intensity of his gaze.

“Ya what?” He reaches a hand up and tweaks one of your nipples with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Sucking in a breath you blink at him a few times and feel yourself flushing, suddenly slightly embarrassed both by what brought on your unusual behavior and by your state of undress. “Well, I kind of have a coverall kink.”

“That so?” Merle’s blue eyes flash wickedly and he presses his pelvis further into yours. “Guess I should thank whoever Bud is fer leaving these things behind.”

You look at the name patch on the left side of Merle’s chest which says BUD in big bold letters. “Where did you find these things anyway? And why, exactly, are you naked underneath them?”

“Maintenance closet. I gotta dig a grave and didn’t see the point in gettin’ everythin’ else all sweaty too.”

Running a fingertip down his chest to his navel you move your head so your eyes are focused on his while you speak. “Keep them and come visit my cell tonight after dinner.”

He grins and leans down to kiss you again while his cock hardens inside of you once more. “Sugartits, if it turns ya on, I’ll wear my underwear on my head and sing ‘Imma little teapot’.”

“Let’s stick with the coveralls for now.” You wrap your arms around him and he fucks you to a second mind-blowing orgasm before the two of you have to go back to what you were doing. Silently you thank lady luck for whoever Bud is and the fact that he left his orange coveralls behind when he vacated the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
